Retractable and/or stowable handwheels may be available with the introduction of automated driver assistance systems (ADAS) and autonomous vehicle systems. Drivers may want a handwheel to be retracted or moved (e.g., upon request) in situations such as when a vehicle is in an autonomous mode. The handwheel may also be brought into a standard driving position when the driver wishes to steer the vehicle.